Я не скажу (в кого влюблена)
«'Я не скажу (в кого влюблена)'» (англ. I won't Say (I'm in Love)) – песня Мегары в сопровождении хора муз из мультфильма Disney «Геркулес».￼ Мег осознаёт, что начинает влюбляться в Геркулеса, но всеми силами пытается подавить чувство, так как прежде её сердце было разбито. Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Дэвид Циппел * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Сьюзан Иган (Мегара), Лиллиас Уайт, Лашанз, Черил Фримен и Вэнези У. Томас (бэк-вокал, музы) Текст песни |-|Английский текст = Megara: If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history, been there, done that Chorus: Who d'you think you're kidding He's the earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you Girl you can't conceal it We know how you're feeling Who you thinking of Megara: No chance no way I won't say it, no no (Chorus: You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh) It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming "Get a grip girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Chorus: Girl you can't deny it Who you are is how you're feeling Baby we're not buying Hon we saw you hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad Megara: No chance no way I won't say it, no no (Chorus: Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love) This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love (Chorus: We'll do it until you admit you're in love) You're way off base I won't say it Get off my case I won't say it (Chorus: Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love) At least out loud I won't say I'm in love |-|Русский текст = Мегара: Не существует приз "за глупость", Он у меня был бы тот час. Мужчины все – сплошная тупость, Но это ничему не учит нас. Хор: Тоже мне закиды. Времени не трать в пустую. Спрячь свои обиды. Проиграешь всё в чистую. Зря не трать усилий. Мы тебе помочь не сможем Здесь ни в чём. Мегара: О нет, ни в жизнь, не скажу я, кто он! (Хор: Ну что ж, держись, нам не надо имён!) Нет, не скажу вам, что я влюблена! Казалось мне, что сердце слепо, Хотя давно всё учила. Я говорила, что нелепо Дождаться, чтоб тебя скрутило так. Хор: Ты всё отрицаешь Да, но нам давно всё ясно. Разве ты не знаешь То, что это всё напрасно. Просто крыша едет От такой любви на веки Вот, вот, вот ответ Мегара: О нет, ни в жизнь, не скажу никогда! (Хор: О нет, клянись, а то выйдет беда!) О нет, ни в жизнь, это слишком смешно! (Хор: О нет, вернись, всё давно решено!) Катитесь вот, не скажу вам! (Не скажу вам я!) О нет, ни в жизнь, хватит ныть вам! (Хор: Ты влюблена, сознавайся, решись!) О не признаюсь я вслух кого жду. Видео Hercules-I Won't Say I'm In Love HD|Песня в исполнении Сьюзан Иган Hercules - I won't say I'm in love (russian) HD|Песня в русском дубляже История создания «Я не скажу (в кого влюблена)» написал композитор Алан Менкен и автор текстов Дэвид Циппел. Менкен изначально сочинил «парящую» балладу под названием «Я не могу поверить своему сердцу» для Мэг, чтобы спеть в фильме, которую он намеревался сыграть в качестве соло, в котором героиня влюбляется в Геркулеса. Тем не менее, главный аниматор Мэг Кен Дункан не согласился с балладой Менкена, потому что он полагал, что персонаж «''слишком жесток» и «ожесточен жизнью», чтобы исполнить такую мягкую песню. Авторы согласились с тем, что Мег «не была балладой''». Поэтому Менкену было предложено написать «Я не скажу (в кого влюблена)», стиль которого он основал на некоторых песнях для женской группы, которые он написал для своего сценического мюзикла «''Little Shop of Horrors''» (1982), с которым «''Я не могу поверить моему сердцу''» было в конечном счете заменено. Хотя ей понравилась первая песня, актриса и певица Сьюзен Иган согласилась, что медленное исполнение не подходит для ее персонажа, потому что она чувствовала, что это «''слишком прямолинейно и буквально''», тогда как «Я не скажу (в кого влюблена)» выражает аналогичное значение, хотя и «''так, как Мег - без признания чего-либо''». Иган пошутила, что, хотя «Я не скажу (в кого влюблена)» было «весело» , чтобы выполнить, она чувствовала себя гораздо более «белой» , чем обычно записи вместе с пятью певицами отданных в качестве муз, которые обеспечивают песни обратный верхний вокал. Знакомясь с певицами Шерил Фриман, Лиллиас Уайт, Вэнези У. Томас, Лашанз и Роз Райан, Иган почувствовала, что её поразили их мощные голоса и риффы. Она вспоминала: «''Алан сказал бы: «Хорошо, Лиллиас (Уайт), просто сделай рифф там, и Лашанз, ты кое-что сделаешь здесь, и Сьюзен, как раз в конце, перейди от этой заметки к этой заметке и просто сделай рифф. Я поднимаю руку и спрашиваю: «Ммм, можешь поставить ее на пианино?» Он смотрит на меня так: «Ты что, шутишь?»''». В то время как Сьюзен потребовалось полчаса, чтобы закрепить только один из ее риффов, другие певцы записали несколько своих дублей за это же время; она была очень унижена этим опытом. На саундтреке фильма вокалистами трека считаются только Иган и Фримен. Менкен также продюсировал песню. Композиция песни По жанру песня сочетает в себе R&B и Doo-wop балладу 1950-х годов, также включает в себя элементы подростковой поп-музыки и Motown. По стилю, похожему на песни, записанные американскими женскими группами The Ronettes и The Supremes, его тексты посвящены отрицанию романтических чувств к кому-то и пародии на традиционные песни о любви. Анализ песни Как и большинство героинь Диснея, Мегара поет об опыте влюбиться в героя фильма. Видно, что она слишком горда, чтобы признать. «Я не скажу (в кого влюблена)» выражает противоречивые чувства девушки по отношению к Геркулесу, которого она настаивает на том, что не любит его, только за то, что ее мысли постоянно оспариваются музами. Признанная авторской песней Мэг, «Я не скажу (в кого влюблена)» была определена как «важный момент романтической реализации» героини. До этого аудитория была подвержена только цинизму Мэг; песня, наконец, показывает, что цинизм девушки на самом деле является реакцией на ее романтическую сторону, раскрывая «'неправильно понятую природу'» персонажа. Песня раскрывает, что Мэг влюбилась слишком быстро, отрицательный опыт, который способствовал ее нерешительности и отрицанию, и объясняет, что она боится повторить ту же ошибку еще раз с Геркулесом. Несмотря на все ее усилия, персонаж понимает, что на самом деле она начала испытывать чувства к Герку к ее огорчению, но сначала отказывается признать это; путем «''чередования фантазий о том, как восхитительно было бы быть любимой Герком, и топания ногой в гневе от самой мысли''». Напоминая о «''предостерегающем''» обмене между Мэг и музами, «Я не скажу (в кого влюблена)» - это попытка Мэг избежать клишированных сюжетных линий своих предшественников. Наконец, после прогулки по греческому двору во время исполнения песни в сопровождении муз, которые настаивают, что она отрицает, сопротивление персонажа в конечном итоге оказывается бесполезным, и в конечном итоге она смягчается, «''наконец приходит к выводу, к которому могут относиться многие девушки (или парни)». Трейси Дай из ''Bustle описала эту сцену: «''Мэг пытается присоединиться к музам и пытается отрицать свою любовь к Геркулесу''». Кимбер Кей пошутила, что Мег «''старается изо всех сил дать 40 лучших исполнений своей сольной песни, но ее украдут великолепные музы''». Кроме того, музыкальный номер предсказывает, что одним из самых трудных испытаний Геркулеса будет попытка изменить мнение Мег о нем. Сочиняя «''The Daily Dot''», Ая Романо называет эту песню «''Me Want''». Признание «Я не скажу (в кого влюблена)» было положительно воспринято как кино-, так и музыкальными критиками, которым понравилась аранжировка, вдохновленная девушками, а также знойная доставка Иган и освежающее отличие песни от традиционных диснеевских баллад; некоторые критики даже назвали его лучшей песней фильма. Хотя ни одна из самых популярных песен Диснея, «Я не скажу (в кого влюблена)», приобрела репутацию одной из самых недооцененных студий. Американская певица Белинда Карлайл записала поп-рок-версию для саундтрека к фильму. Американская женская группа The Cheetah Girls исполнила песню в 2005 году. Интересные факты * Для продвижения фильма американская певица Белинда Карлайл в 1997 году записала поп-рок- версию песни, которая была включена в саундтрек к фильму вместе с оригиналом Сьюзан Иган. Произведенный Гэри Уоллисом и Тоби Чепменом, исполнение Карлайл было выпущено как сингл исключительно во Франции и Германии 26 мая 1997 года. * Американская женская группа The Cheetah Girls записала кавер-версию песни 2005 года для сборника Disneymania 3. Помимо того, что они медленнее в темпе, их версия обменивается гармонизацией с хлопками, подчеркивая поп-аспекты песни, а не R & B. ** Сэм Девотта писал, что данной версии «''не хватает силы разочарования оригинала''», предпочитая интерпретацию Иган. * Сокращенная версия «Я не скажу (в кого влюблена)» появляется на сцене в музыкальном мюзикле «Дисней на записи» в исполнении Эндрю Самонски с Мередит Инглсби, Энди Карлом, Тайлером Мейнардом и Кивой Нуруллах. Выпуск состоялся в виде сингла в 2017 году. * Сьюзан Иган исполнила песню вживую на D23 Expo 2017 года, чтобы завершите панель «''Ноль герою: создание Геркулеса''». Оригинальная анимационная последовательность игралась в фоновом режиме, пока она пела, в сопровождении резервного вокала. Представление было встречено овациями аудитории. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни